The Raven and the Lotus: The Last Lang
by The Bandit Named Outlaw
Summary: Sequel to the Raven and the Lotus Ren's been out of commission for a week after the battle of Haven. His powers are trying to take him over once again, and now, he needs more help than ever. Although, reuniting with his team is top priority, he has more to worry about. Another powerful force, known as the Last Lang, and two rogue spirits. Still a HaRen story and White Knight.


Chapter 1: Argus Limited/ Lotus recovery

Ren looked at his arms as auras of many different colors flashed in his arms. Then, the auras came out of his arms and surrounded him in the form of circles. Indistinct whispers were heard from each aura, a different tone from each.

Ren was very confused, that was until the ground vibrated and gave him a major headache.

(())

Ren snapped awake and grasped his head, groaning out of major pain. He shuffled around on the bed before his blurry vision started to stabilize. He found himself in a house he didn't recognize. He looked out the window to try and get an idea of where he was.

He recognized the outside. This was the Xiao Long-Rose house. He heard a TV down stairs, giving him the implication that he wasn't alone.

Ren sat up, very slowly due to the pain he felt in his entire body. He looked at himself and saw that he had his four arms, legs, and torso all wrapped in bandages. His blood was on the bandages, a combination of dry and wet. He also noticed that his original clothes were gone, but he was wearing a pair of cargo shorts.

"At least I woke up with clothes this time." Ren muttered to himself.

Fighting through the pain, he got out of the bed. He stood up, only to fall to the ground with a big, Thump.

(())

Downstairs, Taiyang was washing the dishes when he heard a loud thump come from upstairs. He dropped the dishes and ran upstairs and saw Ren face down on the floor, attempting to get up. He quickly rushes to his side.

"Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy." He said as he assisted him up. Zwei barked and ran into the room.

Taiyang put him back onto the bed and sat him down.

"Calm down kiddo, You should not be standing right now." Taiyang said. Ren looked at Taiyang, he seemed dazed and confused.

"W-what happened?" Ren asked. "How did I get here?"

"You just appeared here, but if my predictions are correct, I'd say a little bird dropped you here." Taiyang said. Ren sighed.

"Figures." Ren said. He tried once again to stand up.

"Whoa, kid, calm yourself. You're not fit to move yet." Taiyang warned.

"I have to get moving." Ren said.

"Kid, I don't know how tough you think you are, but you've been here for a week and somehow your bleeding hasn't stopped. I was positive you weren't even gonna make it." Taiyang said. Ren looked at his bandages, and to his surprise, his bandages were still being soaked in blood.

"Kid, get some rest. I need to know what happened." Taiyang said. Ren sighed and was assisted to the bed he was originally in.

"I'm gonna get you something to eat. When I get back, I would like an explanation." Taiyang said. He walked out of the room as Zwei stayed inside, sniffing the ground.

"Zwei, come on." Taiyang said. Zwei didn't listen. He continued to sniff the floor and tilted his head.

Taiyang rolled his eyes and went downstairs.

(())

Downstairs, Taiyang was in the middle of cooking something on the stove. He was muttering to himself.

"What did Raven do to that kid?" Taiyang asked.

He turned around as he required another utensil for the food, only to See An Ren standing in the kitchen, observing the inside of the buildings.

Startled, Taiyang attempted to grab one of the kitchen knives.

"Don't." An Ren warned.

Taiyang froze, but went for the knife anyway.

Suddenly, his arm was covered in a black and purple aura and it stopped Taiyang's arm from grabbing the knife.

"Did you not hear what I said?" An Ren asked, her left arm had a black and purple aura around hit with a closed fist. Taiyang uses his other arm, but the result was the same.

"Hey hey hey, what do you want? I don't want any trouble." Taiyang said, attempting to keep calm.

"Relax, I just need to talk to you." An Ren said.

"Okay, okay. I can talk, whatever you need." Taiyang said. An Ren released him and gestured to the seat on the kitchen table. Taiyang walked over and took a seat. He had a nervous look on his face.

"Don't look to nervous there pal, She's a lot nicer than you think." Roman's voice said. Taiyang looked and saw him.

"Is that Roman Torchwick?!" Taiyang exclaimed.

"Yes, it is I. But don't worry, I am ready to change my ways and become a…. Model citizen." Roman said from the living room. Obviously half sarcastic. He walked into the doorway, making himself visible.

"Why is he here?" Taiyang asked.

"I will fill on that in due time, however, what's important is-" An Ren stopped talking, groaned and looked at Roman.

"Put it back Torchwick." An Ren said. Roman looked at himself and looked confused.

"I don't have any-"

"Put. It. Back." An Ren repeated. Roman tried to play dumb again. That was until An Ren whistled and Kosey's growl could be heard.

"Okay okay!" Roman said. He put Taiyang's wallet back on the nightstand.

"What was that?" Taiyang asked.

"That's just Kosey, my lion." An Ren said.

"You have a jungle cat in my house!?" Taiyang exclaimed.

"Will you listen to what I have to say?" An Ren asked politely. Taiyang went quiet and sighed as he settled down. "Also, Lion's aren't from the Jungle."

"He better not scratch any of my furniture." Taiyang said.

"I'll pay for whatever he destroys. Now for why I am here." An Ren said. Taiyang nodded and listened.

"You are currently taking good care of my son. But I must warn you of the dangers that lie ahead." An Ren said.

"Your son? Wait, are you talking about Ren?" Taiyang asked.

"Yes. Lie Ren was the boy that you found a week ago. I am his mother, An Ren." An Ren clarified. "And I must warn you of the dangers that lie ahead."

"Dangers? What dangers?" Taiyang asked.

"A dark power possesses my son, and that power has a mission to kill those who possess the silver eyes. And recently, it found out that your discovered that your daughter possesses them." An Ren said. Taiyang's face became one of disbelief and shock.

"Wait, how did it just now find out?" Taiyang asked.

"The Yami no Tenshi don't see the world like we do. They don't see color just black and white." An Ren explained.

"Okay, Yami no Tenshi?" Taiyang questioned.

"Angel of Darkness as they're called." Roman said.

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me I brought what's basically a demon in my house?" Taiyang asked, clearly trying not to panic.

"For lack of a better term, yes. And that, 'what's basically a demon' is becoming harder for my son to control." An Ren said. "I ask that you are very careful when taking care of him."

"Or he's gonna kill me. That's just fantastic." Taiyang said. "What are you gonna be doing as of right now?"

"Sending the help he needs in order to get to Atlas, as well as helping your daughter and her friends get there." An Ren said.

"Lady, I-"

"An."

"Right. An. I don't think your son will be in moving condition for a while, his wounds are still bleeding."

"Don't be too sure. His wounds will heal in the next three days, in that time, I will have someone here to help him get to Atlas. My advice, notify me by breaking this." An Ren said as she handed him an orb that had a pink aura inside.

"Don't ask about it pal, just go with it. I've been doing it for years." Torchwick said.

"Okay. How exactly can I trust you? How do I know you won't just leave him here?" Taiyang asked.

"You don't. You're just gonna have to take my word for it." An Ren said. She stood up and proceeded to walk off.

"It was nice to see the residence of little red. Although, I do think that the interior could use some work, but-" Torchwick was interrupted by a slap to the back of the head. "Ow! Will you stop that?!"

"Let's go Torchwick. We still have work to do." An Ren said.

"Like what?" Torchwick asked.

"Well first off, you need to see who you'll be with for majority of the time."

"Ugh, I have to walk all the way up to-" Roman started talking before running into a wall as he and An Ren suddenly transported into the room Ren was in. Ren had went back to sleep, and a yellow aura was glowing from his wounds. "Ouch, okay, what just happened?"

"I transported us up here." An Ren said. Roman looked at Ren and saw all the bandages.

"In all due respect, he looks pretty messed up. Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" Torchwick asked.

"I've called upon his father's ancestors to assist him in his recovery." An Ren said.

"Come again?" Torchwick asked. An Ren walked to torchwick and touched him on the forehead. His eyes changed from green to purple and he saw a woman in a kunoichi white outfit, she had aura formed around her arms.

"This is my great-grandmother in law Chiryō-shi Ren. Her semblance allows her to heal someone's body, but not their aura. She's gonna help Ren recover faster. And once she does, you're gonna be here to help him get to Atlas." An Ren said.

"And you will be doing what exactly?" Torchwick asked.

"Like I told Ruby's father, I will be helping Ruby get to Atlas. However, there are some other things I'll be doing as well, particularly, finding Shi, the one who killed my husband." An Ren said, she said the last part coldly.

"Ah. Someone wants revenge, and from the looks of things, I bet you know exactly how to get it." Torchwick said.

"I'm an honest woman, so yes, some of this is about me getting revenge on the man who disintegrated the soul of man I loved, but most of this is making sure my son reunites with his friends." An Ren said.

"Well, if I'm gonna help I'm gonna need a weapon. Mind if I receive one?" Torchwick asked. An Ren nodded and her arm was covered in a blue aura and a dao materialized in her hand.

"Something like this?" An Ren asked.

"Not bad, not bad, but I was hoping for something a little more….. Blunt?" Torchwick tried to ask politely. An Ren dematerialized the Dao and a light orange aura appeared and a cane with a golden cobra on the handle.

"Does this suit your taste?" An Ren asked. Roman nodded and reached for it. An Ren moved it out of reach.

"This belonged to Lianhua. Li's father. Unless you want to find yourself back in hell, take good care of this. Got it?" An Ren asked.

"Understood fully." Torchwick said. An tossed him the cane.

"Now come on, we have work to do." An Ren said. Roman nodded and followed her.

((One week Later))

A woman was sitting on a bunch at the train station with her scroll showing a picture of Ruby Rose and her friends.

She had black hair styled similar to Yang's, light green eyes and wore a black partially zipped up sleeveless hoodie revealing a white t-shirt. She wore a pair of dark purple pants and was barefoot. She also had a pair of gauntlets on with the yin yang symbol on them.

She watched as the young reaper zipped around using her semblance.

"Beryl, didn't know you found our protectees." A male's voice said. Beryl looked at him. He was a young man with bright yellow eyes and short purple hair with his hair slicked toward his left side. He wore a black jacket with a black hood and rolled up black sleeves, open over a blue shirt with long, rolled up sleeves. A pair of sunglasses hanging from his collar. He also wore a pair of ripped white jeans, black shoes and black fingerless gloves. This was a man named Navy Ochre.

He also was a faunus, with a komodo dragon tail.

She nodded her head, keeping her vision fixated on Ruby.

"Don't know why we're tasked to follow them, they can clearly handle themselves." Navy said as he put his feet on the table in front of them. Beryl smacked his feet off.

"(Beryl. Blondie's going to the bathroom.)" A voice speaking in Tsbusakenese. Beryl stood up and walked near the bathroom.

As Yang walked out of the bathroom, wiping her wet hands on her shirt. This is when Beryl walked around the corner and bumped shoulders with her, continuing to walk.

"Hey! Watch it!" She said. Beryl ignored her and kept walking. Yang glared at her, but walked off. Yang was gonna say something but she rolled her eyes and walked back to her friends.

"What's wrong Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Some lady bumped into me and kept walking like she didn't care." Yang answered.

"Relax firecracker, it was probably an accident." Qrow told her as he walked over to her.

"I know what an accidental shoulder bump is Qrow, she basically shoulder charged me." Yang responded as she sat down. Qrow sighed with an eyeroll.

"Look, Ironwood and Winter went back to Atlas, and they agreed to let their soldiers know to let us through. All we need to do is walk up to the gates of Argus and they'll let us through." Qrow said.

"I hope it's not too early for beach season." Velvet said with a smile.

"As much as I would love to see your beach body Velv, I'm afraid it is too early." Fox said with a smirk. Velvet blushed and giggled.

"Well, I'm glad you're all excited. But I don't think you appreciate the trouble I went through to leave Atlas." Weiss said, unamused.

"I know you're worried, Weiss, but trust us. Team RWBY won't leave your side for a second! I promise." Ruby said with a chipper smile.

"We are not calling ourselves team JINN." Jaune was heard exclaiming. He was sitting with Nora behind him and arguing with him on the new team name.

"Why not!? There's no other name out there!" Nora basically shouted. Onlookers looked their way, making Jaune look around embarrassed.

"Nora, Shh! You're attracting attention." Jaune said.

"Well look at it." Nora said. She stuck her arm out and the letters JINN popped up in order. "Jaune, Ilia, Neo and Me. That equals team JINN."

"Nora, I am not having us be team JINN. Heck, I don't even know if Neo wants to be a part of a team." Jaune said. As if one cue, Neo walked into sight with Torchwick's hat on her head, still wearing the same outfit she normally wore.

"Well, let's ask her. Neo, do you think team JINN is a good team name?" Nora asked. Neo stuck her tongue out with a thumbs down. Nora pouted.

"Well, Neo gave her opinion, looks like that's a no go on team JINN." Jaune said. Nora let out a slight growl.

"And you have a better idea?" Nora asked her. Neo thought for a second before signing out the letters.

"{A.V.I.N.}" She signed.

"A.V. I. N? Oh, Avian. I like that name so much better." Jaune said. Nora let out a grr as Neo stuck out her tongue.

"Look, can we not focus on the Team name right now?" Fox asked.

"I'll ask a more reasonable question, could you discuss it quieter?" Yatsuhachi asked.

"The train's almost here, where's Ilia?" Blake asked as she walked back into their line of sight.

"Nora, can you-"

"I'm on it." Nora said as she walked off to find Ilia. She sees Ilia on the walkway above her and smirked as she walked to an escalator.

(())

Ilia was on the walkway on her scroll as she was calling Fennec. His scroll went to voicemail for the seventh time. She was wearing a short black jacket with two tails, with a gold zipper, buckle and buttons and with a white interior. She also wore a gray short top that exposes her midriff, maroon jean pants, black sneakers and a black matching wristband.

"Come on, please pick up." Ilia said, unaware that Nora was sneaking up on her. As it went to voicemail for the eight time, Nora made her move.

"BOO!" She shouted, scaring Ilia white. She turned around to see Nora giggling. Ilia growled at her.

"Nora." She gritted.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist. So, whatcha doin?" Nora asked. Ilia rolled her eyes. She looked behind herself and then behind Nora.

"I've been trying to call Fennec. I've called Eight times, " Ilia said. She had told Nora about the lady from her dream prior to coming to the train station, the one that told her that Fennec was dead (Ilia character short.). She was also the only one that knew.

"Why are you calling- Oh, are you talking about that weird dream you had?" Nora said rather loudly. Ilia shushed her.

"Nora shush!" Ilia said. "Stupid surround sound voice."

"Sorry." Nora said.

"Yes, I'm talking about that dream. I feel like it wasn't just a dream. I feel like that actually happened." Ilia said. Nora let out a hum as she began to think.

"So, you think a dream, where you saw Ren's mom tell you that Fennec is dead and if you stayed in mistral that you'd be dead and that Ren is fighting off the dark power of his own body, was an actual warning?" Nora asked.

"I know it sounds crazy but, that woman's voice has bounced around in my head like a record. Constantly telling me to come with you guys, but I don't know why." Ilia said as she paced back and forth.

"Well….. Maybe it did happen. Well not actually happen but I remember reading something about a dream trying to tell you something that you should do." Nora said. Ilia looked at her, dumbfounded.

"You read something?" Ilia asked. Nora glared at her.

"I mean, what if your brain is trying to tell you something and that was a subtle hint." Nora said.

"Like what?"

"Come with us, or something. You said she told you to come with us and not stay in Mistral." Nora said. "I for one, think that you should listen to that."

Ilia looked at her scroll and then back at Nora.

"I guess you're….. Right?" Ilia said, she trailed off as she looked over Nora's shoulder to see an owl faunus wearing a white sleeveless leather jacket, holes cut out to make room for his white owl wings, with black pants and green and pink sneakers. Three things made Ilia trail off to look at him. One: The dragon tattoo on his right arm and the tiger tattoo on his left arm. Two: The katar strapped to his side and the quiver of arrows on his back. Three: The fact that he was looking at them.

"Ilia?" Nora called. Ilia looked at Nora. "What are you looking at?"

Nora turned around but didn't see anyone. Ilia looked back up and saw nothing. She shook her head.

"N-nothing. Lets go." Ilia said. Nora grabbed her hand and started running to the train.

(())

On the train, Neo was standing by her bunk and looking out of the window as the train moved.

Ilia was on her scroll, trying to text anyone to check on Fennec, she got a couple of responses from Hinto, and Ari saying they would try to check on Fennec, but Ari said he went back to Menagerie with Mata, and would instead try to contact him.

Nora was playing a videogame on her scroll, and from her reaction, she was in fact losing.

Jaune was outside of the room and looking out the window as well.

"You okay Jaune?" Weiss asked from behind him. Jaune turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Jaune said as he looked back out of the window. Weiss tilted her head a little.

"You seem troubled. Lien for your thoughts?" Weiss asked. Jaune rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

"I'm kinda worried about Ren." Jaune admitted. "It's been two and a half weeks and we haven't had a single sign that Ren was okay or even alive."

Weiss looked like she felt bad, recalling what happened at Haven. At least, what she was told by the others of what happened with Ren.

"I know Jaune. We're all worried about him. And, I know you're doubting yourself as a leader but what happened was not in your control." Weiss said. Jaune lowered his head. Weiss placed a hand on his cheek to lift his head. "Ren's gonna be okay, and so are we."

The two share a smile.

"(Excuse me.)" A Tsbusakenese voice asked. Jaune looked at the man, who was a medium tanned male with a plain black shirt, white pants with purple lacing up the sides and black sneakers, he had light blonde hair and sticking out were two jaguar ears. He was holding up a wallet of some sort. "(Does this belong to either of you?)"

Weiss turned to look at the man as well. She couldn't understand him.

"Uh, what?" She asked.

"(One of you dropped your wallet before getting on the train.)" The man said again.

"I'm sorry, but I can't-"

"He's wondering if one of us dropped our wallet." Jaune said. Weiss quickly checked the pockets in her dress, to her panic, her wallet wasn't there.

"Um, I think that's mine." Weiss said. The man handed her the wallet and she checked. It was hers.

"Thank you." She said.

"(You're welcome.)" The man said.

"He said you're welcome." Jaune said as the man walked another car.

"I didn't know you spoke another language." Weiss said.

"Technically, I don't speak Tsubsakenese, I can only understand the words." Jaune said as he scratched the back of his head.

(())

In the other car, Ochre, Beryl, the jaguar faunus and the owl faunus were sitting in the car.

"Tracking devices set?" Ochre asked.

"(Yes, They didn't suspect anything.)" The man said.

"You really know how to pickpocket Raido." Ochre said.

"[The heiress and her team are in the car behind us, Jaune and his team are in the car ahead of us.]" The snow owl faunus informed. He spoke in Oumani (Remnant Chinese).

"Thanks for the info Nova, now, it's all smooth sailing from here." Ochre said. Seconds later, the train rocked. Beryl glares at him. "Eh hehe, oops."

She slapped him in the back of the head. Nova watched as RWBY, CFVY, Jaune, Qrow, Nora, Neo and Ilia climbing to the top of the train.

"(Should we head up to help?)" Raido asked. The quadro looked out the window to see one of the train's huntsman, Dee, getting thrown off the top of the train. Beryl looked at her team and nodded. She was the first one outside onto the train.

Nova grabbed his katar and walk out of the car. Navy grabbed a Dipylon-style shield that had one of each dust crystal on it.

Raido grabbed a red cup-hilted rapier and walked out to climb outside onto the train.

(())

Jaune was back to back with Nora, blocking fire balls shot out of the mouths of manticores.

"At least these guys are smaller than the last one." Jaune said. One of the manticores got close and Jaune was quick to cut off its head. Another one charges up a fireball, but an arrow kills it Jaune and Nora looked to see Raido, Beryl and Ochre running their way. Beryl runs past them and towards a manticore.

"What's she doing?!" Jaune exclaimed. Beryl runs at a manticore and grabbed it by the horns. She kept a strong stance as she ripped the head of the manticore off. Jaune and Nora looked at Beryl and then the woman.

"Welp, the more the merrier." Nora said as she started shooting at Manticores again.

(())

Nova was near the back of the train, shooting manticores out of the sky. One manticore flew behind him. Nova flips over a claw swipe, transforming his bow back into a katar and cut its claw off and then stabbed the manticore in the skull. As it was disintegrating, Fox jumped off of its tail and dragged a manticore out of the sky, landing back on the train.

"[Nice moves.]" Nova said.

"Thanks, more incoming." Fox said as he pointed to the incoming manticores.

Nova went back to the bow and began shooting. Coco stood next to him, shooting with him.

(())

RWBY, VY, and JINN get to work on cutting down Manticores. Dudley runs toward the front of the train and takes his scroll out, activating the train's defense systems.

"Come on, come on." Dudley said in a panic

The train's armor activates, with reinforced plating covering most of the train while metal bars criss-cross on the windows. After that, a series of turrets rise above the train and begin targeting the midair Grimm. A group of Manticores get shot down.

"Ah, yes!" Dudley said as he pumps his fist.

Meanwhile, Qrow engages the Sphinx, using the scythe form of Harbinger to attack. The Sphinx tries to crush Qrow with its paw, but Qrow manages to transform into his avian form before changing back to land an attack from above. The turrets fire at the Sphinx from behind, causing it let out another loud roar. Two Manticores fly down, one does a tuck and roll into a turret, destroying it. The other evades turret blasts and spits a fireball at one, destroying it. The passengers inside the turret's train car scream as it jolts from being destroyed.

Raido looked at this and saw the grimm moving to the front cars.

"(That idiot, he's leading the grimm right to the passengers!)" Raido said. Qrow, being the only one within his voice range to hear him, though couldn't understand, looked at Dudley.

"We gotta stop him before he endangers them." Qrow said as he looked at Oscar. "Oscar, get him to turn off the turrets."

"Got it!" Oscar said as he began running.

Oscar runs forward, dodging Grimm attacks along the way. He manages to approach Dudley, who is firing at Grimm with his own rifle.

"Stop! You've gotta shut the turrets off!" Oscar said. Dudley looked at him angrily.

"Are you crazy? No way!" Dudley said as he went back to shooting.

A turret continues fire, knocking more Grimm out of the sky.

"Yes! Another one down!" Dudley said with a smirk.

"Stop! We have to lure the Grimm to the back." Oscar said as he placed a hand on Dudley's shoulder.

"What does it matter if they're dead?" Dudley said as he shoves Oscar off and continues to fire at the Manticores

Suddenly, they notice the Sphinx and the rest of the Grimm fly off the train, keeping their distance.

"Where are they going?" Dudley asked confused.

Oscar, realizing something, quickly turns around.

"TUNNEL!" Oscar shouted.

"Huh?" Dudley asked as he turned around.

They take notice of the fast approaching tunnel. Oscar quickly gets below the train. CFVY, JINN, Nova, Raido and Ochres run to do the same. Beryl grabbed Yang by the hair as she pulled her below the train. Yang let out a string of profanity as this happened. Dudley does the same, but inadvertently leaves his arm stretched out as it impacts the wall of the tunnel, breaking his arm.

(())

Beryl, Raido, Nova, Ochre RWB and JINN quickly ran into the train car as Oscar tends to Dudley, who holds his bruised arm in pain. Qrow enters and approaches Dudley.

"I said, turn those damn things off!" Qrow said as he picked up Dudley and slammed him into the wall.

"Those things are keeping us alive." Dudley said through the pain.

As Qrow went back and forth, Yang approached Beryl from behind, furious.

"Hey! You!" She said turning Beryl around by the shoulder. "What's your problem?" Yang said, giving her a shove, that the woman didn't even flinch.

"Yang, now really isn't the time." Nora said as she got in between.

Qrow kept arguing back and forth with Dudley.

Nora for once, was trying to take the diplomatic role in the situation. "Can we all just calm down?" She says rather loudly.

While the two argue, Ruby looks out the window and notices the Manticores enter the tunnel, continuing their pursuit of the train. She then looks behind her friends at the passengers, a baby can be heard crying as passengers murmur among themselves. Ruby then walks forward to her uncle and Dudley.

"This might sound strange coming out of my mouth, but Nora is right. The more we argue, the higher the chance of those things coming back after us." Ilia said.

"Please just shut off the turrets." Ruby said.

"Trust me, we know what we're doing." Jaune said as he used his semblance to heal Dudley's arm.

Neo nods multiple times trying to show she trusted them as well.

Yang looks into Dudely's pained eyes as she says "Most of us were at the fall of Beacon, we know what Grimm are capable of doing first hand. So for the sake of the passengers, and yourself. Turn off the turrets."

Dudley nodded and turned off the turns.

"If only Ren was here." Jaune said.

"What makes you say that?" Blake asked.

"I could amplify his Aura, so he could mask everyone on the train." Jaune said.

"(Emotion masking?)" Raido asked.

"Yes exactly." Jaune said.

"(I don't have someone who can mask emotions, but I do have someone that can send out a pulse wave that destroys Grimm within a certain radius)." Raido said.

"Is he here?" Jaune asked, he was somehow able to understand Raido.

Raido walked away. He came back with Nova

"[Raido said you needed me?]" Nova asked.

"Yeah, we need to keep the Grim away from the passengers, I'm going to need your help for that." Jaune said.

"[I'm willing to help.]" Nova said with a bow.

"If I Amplify your aura, then that means that you can hit them at a larger radius right?" Jaune said.

"[Yes.]" Nova said. Beryl waved one of her arms to get everyone's attention. They all looked at her. Beryl pointed to the relic at Oscar's side.

All but Nova, Raido and Ochre looked at her confused.

"{What?}" Neo signed to the woman. This is when Oscar gave Ozpin control.

"I believe she is aware that The Grimm are attracted to this." Oscar said as he gestures to the lamp.

"[Wait, you guys didn't know?]" Nova asked.

"What do you mean- Did you guys know about this?" Yang asked, understanding Nova.

"Our recruiter made sure that was the first thing she told us when she hired us." Ochre answered.

"What recruiter? Who recruited you?" Qrow asked.

"A woman, can't tell you anything past that. Not in our paycheck." Ochre said.

"The woman who hired you could be dangerous if she knows so much about the relics." Ozpin said.

"(The knowledge that you failed to deliver to your own allies?)" Raido pointed out.

"Every second we're on board this train, we're putting everyone else in danger. Get the passengers to the front cars, you'll be able to kill the incoming Grimm and kill the turrets... we just can't come with you. If we cut the back cars with us and the Relic on them, we can deal with the Grimm. You just make sure the rest of the train makes it safely to Argus." Ruby said to Jaune.

Upon hearing this, Jaune finishes up healing Dudley's arm and walks over to Ruby with a conflicted expression.

"Nora, Ilia, and Neo will come with you." Jaune said.

"We can't just leave you alone." Nora said.

"He won't be alone." Ochre said. Nora looked at him.

"[We'll make sure he and the rest of the passengers get to argus safely.]" Nova added.

"Just promise you'll meet me there." Jaune said.

"Promise." Ruby said with a smile.

"(Beryl, can you stick with the others while we assist Jaune to Argus?)" Raido asked. Beryl nodded.

"See you in Argus Jaune." Ilia said.

(())

Nova, Raido and Ochre were evacuating all of the passengers to the front half of the train. An elderly woman is seen walking, taking a look behind her.

Outside, the turrets are shut off. Blake jumps down and decouples the train, allowing the front half to continue forward. When she looks up, she notices a hooded figure resembling Adam in front of her on the next train car. Blake prepares for a fight, but then realizes that no one is there and it was just her imagination. Blake sighs before jumping back up to the top of the train. Ruby looks up and notices the Manticores and Sphinx exiting the tunnel and taking flight once again. The Sphinx lands on the train.

"Now!" Ruby exclaimed. Ochre looked at Nova and Jaune, giving them a nod. Jaune used his semblance to amplify Nova's aura.

Grimm started to surround them, as soon as they got close, Nova activated his semblance. Disintegrating the grimm from the beginning of the train to the end of their part of the train. He kneeled down from fatigue as the train kept going.

(())

Oscar watches the train as it disappears into the snowstorm, before being attacked by a Manticore. He manages to fend it off temporarily while team RWBY, VIN and Beryl take out several Manticores one by one. Ruby notices Oscar's struggle and takes advantage of Weiss taking one down in order to send it crashing into Oscar's Manticore. Meanwhile, Qrow is seen struggling against the Sphinx. Ruby notices this and she and her team go to assist him.

"We need to ground it!" Ruby yelled.

"You guys go! We'll hold off the Manticores!" Nora said.

Beryl looked back at Ruby and nodded. She then runs towards the Sphinx. A manticore runs towards her. Beryl uppercuts it and runs to the Sphinx. She jumped on the back of the Sphinx and ripped off one of the wings. Yang runs towards the Sphinx, ducking under it. Blake spins her weapon, with Yang punching it back and forth, the ribbon wrapping around the Sphinx's torso. Yang punches Gambol Shroud one more time, embedding the blade to the train's roof, and she and Blake pull the ribbon together, keeping the Sphinx down. Weiss uses her Glyphs to freeze the Sphinx's other wing, with Qrow and Ruby shooting at it, shattering it. The uncle and niece ready their scythes as the Sphinx prepares to launch one more fireball. Qrow and Ruby launch forward, spinning their scythes together rapidly as they bisect the Sphinx's torso, finishing it off for good. Before it dies, however, the Sphinx launches the fireball, destroying the rails in front of the train. Weiss activates her black Glyphs to hold everyone in place as the train derails and crashes into the snow.

(())

The back half of the Argus Limited is completely derailed, with the train cars crashed in the snow. Qrow, Oscar, Nora, Neo Ilia and Team RWBY all get back up.

"Is everyone okay?" Qrow asked. Ilia held her injured side in slight pain. Nora helped her up.

"I'm Okay." Ruby said.

"Same here." Weiss said.

"Still alive!" An elderly voice said. Everyone looks up and notices the elderly woman, Maria Calavera, stepping out from the train. "That was a close one, huh?" She asked.

(())

**THE WAIT IS OVER!**

**It's finally here. The first chapter is rushed, but the later chapters will not be rushed.**

**Introducing new characters, new allies and new villains.**

**Also, for future reference;**

**Beryl White- gains durability and when her bare feet are on the ground.**

**Raido Wynn- Can conduct Electricity (Remember that)**

**Phoenix Nova- Can dispel grimm**

**And**

**Navy Ochre- Enhanced Shieldsmanship.**

**4 out of 5 members of team B.R.O.W.N. the fifth will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**Tell me what you think of this Chapter and the new characters so far, and I'll make the 2nd one as soon as possible.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
